The Forged Sword of Victory
by ByzantineAlter
Summary: Shunned and ignored by the village he grew up in, Naruto receives a new opportunity to prove his doubters wrong and those he loves proud.
1. Beginning of a Legend

**Author's Notes:I do not own Fate/Stay Night or it associated media such Fate/Grand Order nor do I own Naruto**

Walking down the streets of Konoha alone in dark, Naruto wanted to make sure no one was following him, aiming sure to seem as innocuous as possible. Though as Naruto crept past a village guard, his mind was in inner utter turmoil, refusing to leave the events of earlier that day.

Today is just like any other day, he thought to himself, but unlike every other day, today is supposed to be my day. Today was my 8th birthday and unlike other kids who had parties and big gatherings, Jiji still busy being Hokage and Teuchi and Ayame were off to the capital to pick up supplies. 'Sigh', I guess I'll go to my favorite spot in the forest then to cheer me up instead of hunting for rabbits.

After of an hour of hiking through the forest, Naruto finally reached the spot in the forest that he always visited once a week, a glistening pond.

To him, the lake was different from any other. It just seemed to have this ability to entrance people with its crystalline beauty, it was placed in a serene part of the forest, untouched by mankind till he discovered it some years ago. Though it was somehow different from the last time he saw it. It was somehow more mesmerizing than before...more entrancing...more-.

Naruto slowly entered the water till he was fully submerged in the water and then everything faded to black.

After a few moments of fuzzy images and ringing, Naruto's vision began to clear up.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. This certainly wasn't the forest that surrounded Konoha. The Former dark sky was now a bright morning and the air itself is different. Almost like it was saturated with an energy that wasn't chakra, but still similar.

"It finally good to meet you in person, Naruto," said a melodious voice.

"Whos there"

"You should know Naruto, after all, you always visit me once a week"

"Ugh…..I get it now, you are the Lake"

"Well, you're close Naruto, but not quite I am the lady of the lake"

The air began to go wild till slowly a figure of a woman began to materialize.

When she finished materializing, Naruto had the biggest nosebleed of his entire life from what he saw.

Pale skin with glowing green eyes that would mesmerize any man, red hair as vibrant as the sun, and lithe graceful body that fit perfectly with her white dress. She is ten times hotter than Sakura-chan plus she's actually smiling at me and ISN'T telling me how much better Duck-head is.

"Naruto are you there, Avalon to Naruto?" the woman snapped her fingers in his face, trying to wake him from his daydream.

"Ugh sorry ma'am but ugh...you're beautiful."

"Ough, you're quite charmer, you know you're not the first ever call me that. Why, there was a half-succubus who was quite the flirt till I politely denied, but unfortunately he was quite insistent… Until I kicked him the Fucking face and called him a 'Shitty Cock wizard!" her face sending him flashbacks of Harano and he horrid 'CHA!'. After a second of grinning like a madwoman, she seemed to realize she was scaring the poor boy and returned to her 'goddess" face, "Now where we...hmm my name is Vivian, the lady of the lake, and I have brought you here to ask you a favor"

"Ughh what do you need Vivian."

"I sorta want you to help me save the world."

"... WHAT!?"

"Okay. okay, let me explain. The world is divided into many layers through the three most important are The Reverse Side, The Inter Bridge, and The Present World. You live on in the Inter bridge which is between the other two layers. The world above us The Present World will be the sight of the final battle for humanities survival and to help those above us me and Merlin over the last 1000 years of planning and smithing have forged a new weapon. This weapon will allow you to destroy all your enemies as well as potentially free Merlin from his prison in Avalon once we weaken his prison enough."

"Ugh, okay but why would you ask me for help," Naruto asked while shifting nervously.

Vivian gave naruto a smile before answering "Well Naruto that easy to answer. You have a big caring heart that no one can or wishes to see due to that terrible tragedy those 8 years ago, and how you wish to make a difference in this world. To be recognized by those who ignored you, to be remembered as one of strongest shinobi of all time and most importantly to those important to you proud of what you accomplished."

"Thank you Vivian...that's..the nicest thing anyone said to me in awhile," Naruto replied while wiping away a lone tear.

"So Naruto will you take the sword and fulfill your destiny?"

Without hesitation, Naruto replied, "I will, but can you tell me why...why people ignore me, why people look at me disgust, why people don't even treat me like a human?"

A moment of silence took place before Vivian replied in a somber tone "I believe it's best for you to see what happened for yourself."

Slowly the environment shifted and twisted to the night of the tragedy.

As Naruto looked around he immediately noticed he was in Konoha again though there was some difference he picked up as for example building that was said to be destroyed years ago is around. There was also a tenseness in the air what that radiated that something tragic is about to happen, but nothing happened.

For a moment on this beautiful autumn nights it seemed nothing go wrong, but that hope was dashed when the once ominous atmosphere turned dark and sinister as in a flash of red and orange a giant monster, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, appeared right the middle of Konoha, releasing a powerful roar that devastated a part of Konoha while signaling to it inhabitants that he had returned and was ready to seek revenge on his jailers.

As the first shinobi began to arrive to combat The Kyuubi, the scene shifted again this time to a scene of a battle between two highly skilled shinobi.

While silently watching the battle Naruto figured out that this was battle between the Yondaime Hokage and a strange shinobi who seems to be able to become intangible when you'd try to hit him. After a few more exchanges The Yondaime landed a Rasengan on the masked shinobi and followed with another blow to the chest which caused the battle to end abruptly.

"I must hand it to you Yondaime. You managed to wound me and sever my tie to Kyuubi, but it doesn't matter. The Kyuubi will be mine again. Next time you won't be there to stop me." the masked man said as he disappeared into swirling vortex.

"Tsk, he got away, but that doesn't matter as much now. Dealing with The Kyuubi is more important." The Yondaime whispered to himself before using Hiraishin no Jutsu to flash out of sight.

The scene shifted again this time with the Kyuubi being held down by chains and what seemed to be a setup for a strange ritual with a baby on the altar, the Yondaime and a bleeding woman preparing the baby's crib. Who sorta looked like him, what with the blond spiky hair, whisker and….. oh…..

They sealed The Kyuubi in me…..all of this time….why they hated me…..it was my fault…It was the Yondaime it was the mask guy…no it was my fault...am I...the Kyuubi reincarnate….

As a confused and upset Naruto was about to tear into himself, his chakra veins turning a demonic red as his eyes began to shift in a volpline shape, a calm voice stopped him "Its ok Naruto...don't cry now….daddy and mommy are here."

Naruto continued to watch scene quietly as revelation after revelation was dumped on his poor mind as he watch who he now knew as his parents… try to calm his younger self down.

"Minato, this isn't the only way, you can reseal it in me and I can take it with me," the woman asked in distress.

"Kushina, I believe Naruto will need this power...to take on that masked man….he is bound to come back again, stronger than ever. I believe in Naruto...I believe he can control the Kyuubi's powers. Besides, he's our child Kushina...if anyone could do it, it's him." his father flashing a smile so similar to the one he saw everyday when he looked in the mirror.

As the Kyuubi struggled under his binding, it realized what they were about to do. "I will not be resealed again!" he roared as he stabbed his arm out, attempting to kill the baby with his claw.

As the claw was about to impale the babe, both Kushina and Minato jumped in the way protecting the child, their strength and will just enough to stop little NAruto from even having a scratch.

"DAMN YOU YONDAIME, DAMN YOU KUSHINA!" The Kyuubi roared as the chains around him constricted, holding him down.

"Kushina, I can hold of the sealing for a few minutes if-"

"Naruto.. Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong.. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm.. Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep.. And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends.. Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust.. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard.. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses.. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well.. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy.. Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi.. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money.. Put your mission wages into your savings account.. No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation.. Another Prohibition is women.. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but.. All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women.. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls.. But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me.. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know.."

"Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship.. Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true.. There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer.." the woman who gave him life said as her life slipped away.

"I love you" Kushina said as tears flowed down her cheeks, her voice cracking from the heartbreak.

"Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time."

"Oh, it's okay" a understanding smile on his face.

"Well I don't have much time, but I guess my message to you is the same as your nagging mother's"

He gives one last look at his child, a satisfied look in his eye as he softly said his last words

"Eight Trigram Seal."

Slowly the world began to dissolve and morph until he stood once again Vivian's forest though now the sun had set and it was dark now.

Tears raced across his cheeks as this new revelation struck him to the core of his being. As he was about to crumble from fatigue a pair of arms hugged him from behind.

"Vivian...I have a Mom and a Dad that truly love ey sacrificed themselves for me…..and they want the best for me….." he cried as he for the first time in a long time, cried, as all his sadness at knowing his parent were taken from him, all his anger for knowing how they died, all his happiness at knowing they truly loved him, and all his love for people he had barely know, flowed with his tears, collapsing into the Lady's arms.

"Rest now today has been a long day for you."

It takes a while before he speaks, and even so it's through snot and tears.

"Thank you for showing me the truth...something no one was willing to tell me-"

Slowly Vivian layed Naruto down on a bed she created for him.

Vivian sat down on the bed and tucked him in, but she noticed that he was still tossing and turning.

To calm him down she prepared to cast a spell to help him sleep well, but as she was about to leave a small hand grabbed her hand.

As she tried to pull away, Naruto's sleeping body pulled back harder. When she went to look at him, she was facing she saw something that rarely happened a smile, a genuine smile. A sudden instinct overtook her, a memory of a long forgotten time where she raised another child like this boy to be a champion, and she kissed the sleeping child on the forehead like a mother would do, remembering all the times the boy came to her little lake talking about his wishes and dreams, the look on his face as sorrow and depression slowly took over the once optimistic child, she resolved herself to be the best mother figure she can be.

To not let him end up like her last child, broken and alone.

With a sad smile, she decides to stay the night with him as she believed that he needed someone to help him to come to terms his revelation and to help grow up to be the best man he can be.

 **Author's: Notes**

 **This Story was betaed by** **rc48177**

 **Well this story sorta popped up like Quick Draw and like quick draw it will be not be updated regularly as A Grand Adventure is still my main focus. WIth that i mind I will be sticking to these three till I have completed one of them before I write a new story. So any new ideas that pop up will be put in storage until then.**

 **Note that this story has lose connections with A Grand Adventure.**


	2. Training Begins

**Author's Notes: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or it associated media such as Fate/Grand Order nor do I own Naruto**

Naruto slowly pulled himself out of the comfortable bed as began to realize the events of yesterday were real and not some ramen induced fever dream. He would shed some tears right now for the fact that his parents loved him and the fact he would never be able to meet them, but he understood he had to be strong to get justice for his parents. He also now understood why people shunned him, sort of anyway, but he wanted to talk to Vivian to clear a few things up. Truthfully though he wished he could be acknowledged by the people around him, but he had grown apathetic towards them as a whole and he realized he did not need their affection but their cooperation to succeed.

As he looked around for Viviane he spotted a nearby table that a small little not on it with some breakfast on the side. Deciding to look for her after he finished eating breakfast, Naruto began to eat through anything that was on the table as he realized he hasn't eaten anything substantial in a while.

While enjoying his breakfast, Naruto began to read the note which said 'Hello Naruto, I have to do some last minute preparation before we can get started, so enjoy the breakfast I made you and I should be back in half an hour or so.' Naruto smiled a little as the fact he had someone other than the old man that was willing to help him.

As he finished his breakfast, Naruto felt a subtle tap on his shoulder which caused him to turn around to find Vivian carrying a bag of stuff.

"Naruto before we begin I want to ask you, do you want to go through with this?"

Naruto knew the answer to that answer simple question. He would go through with it for selfish reasons such as power, revenge, and answers but also a chance to something no one would expect him to do, to save the world.

"I will go through with it and I will see through the end."

"I see if that's your answer hold my hand."

Nodding his head in confirmation, Naruto grabbed hold of her hand and a near instant near instant they arrived at their destination.  
Naruto immediately noticed the environment wasn't really that much different with but there was a big circle with many weird symbols and designs on the ground.

"Well, Naruto are you ready to meet your teacher?"

"Uhh, question Viviane...ugh….where is he suppose to be? I mean there not many spots to hide out here?"

"Silly Naruto I'm going to summon him, so pay close attention to me as I do this."

Heeding the lady's words Naruto watched as she gracefully walked towards the circle and carefully placed down a piece of blue cloth. With that done she whispered something that Naruto could barely hear but what parts he heard sounded like complete gibberish, but whatever she did worked as the world exploded into light, forcing Naruto to close his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he saw where Vivian was once was, but she was no longer there. Instead the beautiful redhead he saw a tall blonde man with a blue cape caring a large sword that radiated warmth.

The man saw no one else besides the little blonde boy, but he could not feel a connection with him so he decided to solve his master problem later and greet the awkwardly standing boy.

"I am Gawain, a Knight of the Round Table." He introduced himself while offering a handshake before asking him "What is your name?"

Naruto wasn't used to talking to interacting with people and awkwardly shook his hand while saying " My name is Naruto."

"It is nice to meet you Naruto, but I must wonder are you master."

Naruto thought to himself a few things such as what does he mean by 'master' and where is Vivian while Gawain just stood there waiting for an answer for a few minutes.

"Sorry I forgot something so had to pick it up really quickly and Gawain I am your master," Viviane said from out of the blue.

Gawain turned towards the voice and immediately kneeled before her as soon as he recognized the lady.

"Lady of the Lake it is an honor to serve you in the holy grail war. What is your plan for victory my lady."

"Ouhh that won't be necessary Gawain as I did not summon you for a holy grail war"

"Then what is my duty, Lady of the Lake?"

"Rise, my knight, I need you to help train Naruto in the ways of a knight."

"I understand my lady."

"Good before we start I will explain the situation to you later, but before you begin training Naruto, I want to talk to Naruto"

"As you wish," Gawain said before astralizing.

"Naruto if you want it back out now I will understand-

"Vivian, I won't back down."

Vivian did not what Naruto to get hurt, especially for the sake of her and Merlin, but she realized that on the current path that he was taking Naruto will get into many dangerous fights plus the world is at stake. So perhaps it would be best if he had some initial training and guidance to help make the most of it.

"Okay, well your teacher was a knight of the round table, one the best warriors of his era, he a kind and sincere person who will be able to teach you to the best of his abilities and if you ever need to talk to someone he is a good listener."

Taking all the information in Naruto looked at the rising sun and felt like this is a chance for him to become something bigger than what he currently was so with a slight smile he asked Vivian "So when do we start ?"

"Whenever you are ready" Vivian replied while placing a hand on Naruto's Shoulder.

"I am ready" Naruto responded immediately with determination.

"Okay then, swing by the lake once a week like you usually do to train and the rest of what you learn will come from Gawain as the sword you wield needs a few finishing touches that Marlin and I will be working on.

Naruto nodded his head and wondered what training with Gawain will be like.

"Gawain you may come back now."

"I see your talk with Naruto is over" the knight commented as he waited for her next command.

"Well, I will be leaving Naruto in your hand now Gawain. I will check every so often to how he is progressing."

"I understand my lady."

"Well I'll be going now, have fun training," she said as she began to walk away from the blonde duo.

Gawain observed the boy and came to a few conclusion for one Naruto was not in the best of shape as it seems his diet is rather limited which would hinder his future growth. The first things first would be to do simple exercises that will set him on the right paths and the next thing to do is ask the lady of the lake to acquire Naruto a suitable supply of nutritional foods.

"Naruto lets start out light, I want you to start with 30 push up, 20 situps and a kilometer jog," the knight of the sun asked Naruto.

"Yes sir" Naruto responded as he began to start out his workout. Naruto knew he far away from avenging his parents, but he wondered to himself what will he do afterward. What would he do after he killed the masked man? He knew that the village did not see him in the best of light so becoming the Hokage was a crackpot dream, and what would the others think as he became more powerful? Maybe becoming a shinobi is not the best course of action as even though grandfather is kind to me he is still the Hokage, which means he has to look out for the village as a whole. Why can't things be simpler? Why does fate so cruel...it doesn't matter I have to be strong if I am to survive such a cruel world. I need to-

"You can stop now Naruto you went above and beyond what I expected from someone so young, you did 120 pushups 100 situps and you ran for 5 kilometers"

Naruto gave the knight a confused look before wondering how long he had been thinking about the future. "Did I really do that?" he asked earnestly as he wanted to make sure Gawain was not joking.

"Indeed you did with such gusto it seems like I need to up my training if you are to progress" he stated proudly before tossing Naruto a wooden longsword.

Naruto looked at the wooden blade. It seems just like a regular training sword except it was different from any other blade he has seen. It was double-edged and it had a cross-like shape at the hilt.

"What type of sword is this" Naruto asked out curiosity.

"It's a longsword the type of sword I assume the lady of the lake and Merlin are creating for you. I want to help you to become a master swordsman before you wield such a blade."

"I understand."

"Good, now watch me carefully," he said with a lighthearted smile.

Gawain performed simple set motions that mainly helped with practicing and perfecting the alignment of a sword. After performing the simple exercise Gawain gestured Naruto to try out for himself.

Naruto tried to copy what Gawain showed him, but while he was able to get the general gist of it, his swings were sloppy and haphazard. Though this was to expected as Gawain did not expect Naruto to be a master swordsman in a day though he has to give the boy credit as he seemed focused on perfecting as every time he tried the exercise he slightly improved every time.

Having seen enough, it was time Gawain for him to discuss being a knight is.

"Naruto you can stop going through the exercise I showed you. It time to learn what it means to be a knight. Truthfully I not sure I'm the most qualified to be discussing what it means to be a knight as I believe my king would be better at discussing such a topic, but I'll do my best" Gawain said to Naruto as he took a seat on a nearby stump.

"To start, a knight should always be loyal to his king. While it seems simple it is more difficult than it seems as great men have always been plagued by greed and ambition. There may come a point where you believe you would be a better fit as a leader and what take control yourself, but beware for such thing may lead to calamity such as in my time a treacherous knight by the name of Mordred came out against the king for his own selfish ambition. This lead to ultimate destruction of the kingdom and the death of my king" Gawain sighed as vividly remembered the final clash at Camlann.

* * *

"It over Mordred, your rebellion ends here today," Gawain shouted to the treacherous knight.

"Stand out my Gawain this is between me and my father," Mordred commanded the lone knight of the sun.

"You have no right to call my king your father," Gawain said as he powered up Excalibur Galatine.

"Fine have it your way and perish with the rest" Mordred yelled as he charged at the knight.

* * *

"Ugh, Gawain can you please continue" asked Naruto.

"Oh sorry about that, I was thinking about Camlann a bit too much," Gawain said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked Gawain attentively as it was not exactly normal to space out in the middle of a lecture.

"I'm fine it's just an unpleasant memory. Continuing on a knight must have control of his emotions as acting irrationality could lead to dangerous consequences." Gawain stated to Naruto but at the back of his mind he felt like hypocrite for saying such a thing as it was inability to let go of his anger against Lancelot, for him killing his brothers and his initial betray of the king, that may of lead to death of their king that they served as he refused to let Lancelot join them in their final battle against Mordred.

"A knight should not look down upon an opponent, but confront them with politeness while maintaining his fighting spirit and resolve even when the opponent lacks in skill or capacity," Gawain said to Naruto, who seemed to be understanding the underlying meaning of what Gawain said.

"The last principle I want to discuss is something that makes no sense in the sense from what information I have received, your world uses Shinobi which in essence would be exact opposite of a knight as shinobi should be pragmatic and use tricks that are deemed dishonorable ,but a knight should be honorable and follow the codes of chivalry that call for direct and honorable confrontation of enemy. Such may be impossible in this world, but I highly recommend such a confrontation when possible though it is up to your discretion." Gawain commented as he realized he will have to teach Naruto tactics as soon as possible as in such a world where shinobi are the dominant fighting force, the mind would be the most powerful asset a warrior could wield.

"That will be all for today Naruto. If you have any questions, please ask as I will try to answer to the best of my ability."

Naruto thought to himself for a bit and realized he really had no question as everything seemed straightforward, except there was one thing wondered. He wondered what happened to Gawain. He knew he died as he was a summoned spirit or something, but when and how. He mentioned something about at Camlann so perhaps it had to something with it.

Naruto looked Gawain straight into the eyes and asked: "what happened to you at the battle of Camlann."

Gawain slightly recoiled at the question, but quickly put his shock away before answering Naruto's question "Well….during the battle I confronted Mordred and engaged him in combat….it was an epic battle, but I was slain before the king could arrive…..the traitor struck an old wound, which would lead to my demise…"

"I-"

"Its fine...but its all in the past" Gawain interrupted as he noticed the young boy was about to apologize over something that caused no harm.

"You should get going before someone begins to worry about."  
Naruto then remembered that he had to back in Konoha before someone notices he was missing or worse if gramps gets worried and send the ANBU to find him.

"Yes sir" Naruto replied to Gawain before rushing off.

A few minutes later Naruto came back slightly exhausted and confused as realized he does not know how to get out of here…."Ugh, Gawain how to I get out here?"

Truthfully the knight did not know, but before he could respond the Lady of the lake appeared before them.

"So how was your first day Naruto?"

"It was fine Viviane, but I've been wondering ugh...how to get out here?"

"I got that covered. Just close your eyes and you will be out the lake in no time."

Naruto followed the lady's instruction, and then when finally opened his eyes, he realized he was back in the woods where the lake was. He smiled for a bit before making his way back to Konoha.

As he snuck back on the village, he couldn't help and feel happy as this was the best birthday he ever had. He made some new friends, found out the truth of who his parents were and that they actually loved him. It also revealed why people disliked him, but more importantly, it revealed that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. How would he deal, he did not know, but, for now, he will focus on the more positive side of things.

Back in the lake as Gawain and Viviane chatted about the future, Gawain asked: " Do you intend to give him a blessing?"

"Well of course, but I'm not sure what to give him yet and I may also give a tip or two on magic and chakra."

"In any case, he still has a long way to go, but I believe he can easily surpass our expectations and perhaps even surpass are legends."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you for the support for the last chapter and I will do my best to address the reviews given to me so far.**

 **rc48177- I did :D**

 **Hikari Nova-Their always room for improvements.**

 **Bladetri and fraxures-Thank you.**


	3. Progress

**Author's Notes:I do not own Fate/Stay Night or it associated media such Fate/Grand Order nor do I own Naruto**

Iruka decided to take a break from grading quizzes, after all, he has been grading quiz for the past few hours and he decided to go to the local ramen bar called Ichiraku which served the best ramen in Konoha for lunch.

As he walked out of the academy he can't help but think of Naruto as he definitely changed over the past two years. It started out with slight changes like when Naruto pranked someone it was unusually mild compared to before, but eventually, he stopped pranking altogether a years ago. He also became even more attentive in studies, which helped him jump from dead last to middle of the pack. But most surprisingly is the changes to his demeanor and maturity. He changed from a rowdy prankster to an insightful and polite student. Which honestly Iruka opinion is frightening as it was extremely rare for someone to do a complete 180.

As Iruka took a seat of the ramen bar, Teuchi the owner and cook of the bar asked "The usual, Iruka?"

"Yes please."

"Alright coming right up," Teuchi said to Iruka as he served the chunin a pork cutlet ramen.

As Iruka was eating the ramen he had only one question on his mind, What happened, changed Naruto? As his teacher, he wanted to make sure his students are fine, but he didn't want to be so intrusive about it so maybe later tonight he would invite Naruto to Icharuku to see how he is doing.

Iruka quickly finished up his meal and headed back to the academy. Iruka watched as each of his students took a seat, though as always the seats right next Sasuke Uchiha were heavily contested as always. The students as always were chattering away and horsing around. Sighing to himself he decided to get his students under control "Sit down and quiet down or we will be having a pop quizzes every day for two weeks!"

That got the students to settle down a bit though there seems to be some sort of conflict between Sakura and Ino over Sasuke as always.

"Class to finish off the day we will be sparing so everyone head to the arena"

As soon as he finished his piece he used the body flicker technique to get to the arena. As the students streamed in, there was some clamor who going to fight who and even a few proclamations that they will win most notably from Kiba.

With everyone here, he took out the list Mizuki made and saw the first match. The first match was between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Iruka did know how to feel about that matchup as so far from what he has seen Naruto has been able to defeat students of a civilian background and some students whos clans specialized in other fields such as ninjutsu. Meanwhile, Sasuke has never lost a match so it seemed quite obvious Sasuke should be able to win again, but Iruka was secretly rooting for Naruto to perform as well as he believed he could do it.

"The first fight will between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Now can you two please enter the arena"

As the two contestants entered the arena there were many shouts adoration for Sasuke while Naruto was been silently supported by Hinata.

"It seems you have quite following Sasuke, but I do not intend to give you a free win to satisfy them."

"Hmph" Sasuke responded indicating he was not interested in exchanging words with Naruto

Undeterred by his lack of response Naruto merely set himself in the standard academy style opening stance before continuing to talk to silent avenger "nonetheless let us have a good fight."

Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgment of what Naruto said. Truthfully he wasn't really interested in making friends nor did he believe the former class clown would be able to make him sweat, but If the former village idiot can push him to become stronger that would be fine with him.

Iruka watched as Sasuke git into a fighting stance, instead of the standard style used in the academy Sasuke was using his clan's style which was used mainly in conjunction with Sharingan, but it worked well without it as well. He finally looked at both of them one last time before saying "Start!"

Sasuke quickly dashed and tried to strike at Naruto's chest, but was quickly blocked by Naruto. Sasuke continued his attack but soon realized that his strategy of using quick jabs mixed with more powerful punches was not cutting it as Naruto was efficiently absorbing, blocking or redirecting his punches. Getting slightly frustrated he aimed a kick at Naruto's head which overextends himself. Seeing an opportunity, Naruto Grabbed his leg before throwing Sasuke 3 meters.

The crowd was silent as they watched Naruto the former idiot of the class throw Sasuke across the arena. While some in the crowd were shocked at what just happen others were cheering as this was the best fight they have seen so far.

"Yeah that's right, kick the Uchihas butt" Kiba yelled with excitement.

"Sasuke doesn't lose that easily!" Sakura tried to reason.

"Bothersome it seems like Naruto is getting even better" Shikamaru lazily commented.

As some debated who was going to win, Naruto quietly observed what Uchiha was going to do. In his mind, he had the advantage as he wasted minimal stamina weathering through Sasuke's initial assault, so it was only waiting for the game as he knew he can outlast the Uchiha as many people from Gramps to his teacher Gawain commented on his unnatural stamina and endurance.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was happy yet furious. Happy in that there someone in his age group who can help him become more powerful, yet furious in that he wasn't strong enough and at the fact, he was losing to Naruto off all people. I won't lose him, I will use everything I have left to win, I just need a new strategy he thought to himself. He realized that Naruto fighting very defensively so he just needs to somehow feign attack that will make Naruto think he will attack from the side then strike him at a spot that is poorly defended or exposed.

After a second of thinking, Sasuke had a plan to break Naruto's defensive fighting style. He quickly got up and began to implement it. He started with standard jabs and low kicks to make it seem that he did not change his strategy and would eventually feign an overextended attack before switching up his attacks to catch Naruto off guard.

Naruto tried to react to his changeup but was a bit slow to is and received some punches to his chest and stomach area. Naruto quickly realized that his defensive strategy was being countered so he went on the counter-offensive, which led to the two punching each repeatedly till both collapsed.

The onlooker in the stand could only watch in awe as they watched their classmate go toe to toe with Sasuke. Iruka could not help but crack a smile at the fact that Naruto was getting better and the fact he checked Sasuke's ego a bit. In his opinion being overly prideful is a detriment, so in long run, Naruto may have helped Sasuke a bit. As he was about to call the fight a draw, Naruto and Sasuke began to slowly get up from the previous prone positions.

"That's enough you two-!"

"Iruka," Naruto said as he looked into his eyes. Iruka could not believe the intensity of the look he was getting from Naruto as even though he was a better student these days rarely was he ever this serious.

"I intend to see this through," Naruto said with finality as he looked across the arena to his opponent.

Sasuke was breathing hard for a bit before stabilized himself and he nodded to his blonde opponent before getting into his fighting stance. He wanst going to give up now he either. After all, how was he going to kill him if he can not even beat Naruto?

Iruka was going to say something about it but Sasuke wanst going to give either, so he decided to let them go at it as there was a lot at stake between the two.

As soon as the two opponents eyes met each other they rushed each other. In a display of martial skill, the two traded blows for a few minutes before Naruto decided to take it down to the ground and tackled Sasuke to try and pin him.

Sasuke noticing the danger of the maneuver and tried to dodge Naruto's attempt at tackling him, but it was too late as Naruto tackled him the ground. On the ground, Sasuke tried to punch the blonde in the guts, but Naruto countered the punch and was able to position himself into an armbar.

Having seen enough Iruka decided to call the winner "The Winner is Uzumaki Naruto, you can get off him now."

Off to the side, the onlookers were shell-shocked as they watched the former dunce of the class beat the top student in their class.

"Ha he did it" Kiba yelled as Akamaru barked in happiness.

"Amazing..." Hinata whispered to herself as she blushed.

"No way Sasuke lost," Sakura said as she like fainting at what she witnessed. after a few seconds she finally composed herself. "Ino what do you think?... Ino?"

Meanwhile, Ino had a slight nose bleed as she watched Sasuke and the underrated looking Naruto wrestle each other. Now if only Naruto would ditch that orange monstrosity...she then noticed Sakura was talking to her "Very...ugh"

"Troublesome it seems like Naruto is better than we expected. He seemed to be a bit slower Sasuke, but he was able to outlast him. It also seems Naruto knows some wrestling as he was to pin Sasuke." Shikamaru cut in.

"I agree with that assessment" Shino quietly whispered to himself as he continued to observe with curiosity.

Naruto quickly got off Sasuke and offered his an opponent a hand, but Sasuke quickly brushed him off before walking away. Though as he walked away. Naruto noticed a slight smile crawling on the Uchiha's face.

It seems like there are a few things I need to work on, but then again there is always room from improvement. I wonder what the Uchiha was smiling about? Hmm, either way, I guess I should walk to the stands myself.

As he began to walk towards the stands, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Good job Naruto. You really progressed through the years, so wanna go Ichirakus? my treat."

"Sure, see you their Sensei."

* * *

The two of them silently ate their ramen till Iruka broke the ice and asked "Naruto, I would like to congratulate you on your victory."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei I have been training hard recently."

Iruka frowned as he hoped to start a conversation but it seems like Naruto was thinking of something else at the moment.

"Naruto...what happened to you" Iruka bluntly stated as he could not find a better way to state what was on his without offending him.

Naruto frowned inwardly for a quick second before looking Iruka in the eye and saying "I am tired Iruka. I am tired of being ignored and looked down upon. I gave up on my more annoying antics as it seems like it was doing my harm than good. Plus how could I ever make you, gramps and parents proud if all I ever did was joke around and prank people."

"Do you hate them," Iruka asked seriously.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before addressing Iruka. "No, even as they ignored me, I could not find the energy to hate them. Iruka you asked about 'what happened to me', well I realized that sometimes things do not always go your way, so you must adapt to circumstance. I merely adapted."

"I see" Iruka simply replied before smiling. "You already ten times the shinobi I was at your age. I was like you goofing and making myself the class clown when I realized I was not doing myself any favors." Iruka chuckled to himself reminiscing about his past and finally understanding Naruto's metamorphosis.

"Keep on striving Naruto, I believe you can be whatever you want to be, "Iruka said as he paid the tab.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

"Ouhh, by the way, go to bed soon we will be doing an obstacle course tomorrow, and you will need all the energy you can get."

"I will," Naruto said as he waved goodbye. "But I have a few things I need to get done first." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"Again," Gawain said as he blocked a slash.

Naruto took another breath and with more ferocity and precision he unleashed a series slashes and stabs at Gawain.

For a brief moment, it seemed like Naruto efforts where being wasted as Gawain was not being fazed by his assault till Naruto noticed that Gawain was holding his sword to lightly and with the disarming technique he learned recently he was able to dislodge the sword from his grip.

"Good job, while your technique could use a bit of work your speed and power has certainly increased."

"Thank you Gawain without your teachings I would not have been able to get this far," Naruto said before he began to chug a small flask of water.

Gawain smiled a bit as Naruto really reminded him of his brothers when they were younger and just learning how to use a sword.

"Do not sell yourself short your ability to learn techniques and the hard work allowed you put in allowed yourself to reach your current level."

"Thank you, and good night Gawain"

"I will take my leave, good night Naruto," Gawain said before disappearing into the air.

After being transported out of the lake, Naruto stood their alone. He looked at the rising moon thinking on a few things that have been troubling recently. For the past week, he had a dream of a red fox and a lone warrior standing against a white throne. Then the dream would end with a man's voice saying 'you have a choice to make.'

I know the red fox is the Kyuubi and I am most likely the lonely knight, but what is the white throne...what choice do I have to make? Why can't things ever be so simple..." Naruto to muttered himself as he continued to look at the night sky.

* * *

"The sword is nearly done, Vivian," A man with white and white said to her as he showed her the nearly complete artificial noble phantasm.

"Why does it have to have that feature Merlin," she said as a tear slid down her face.

"He is a catalyst of fate. A twisted existence which makes it hard to predict the future when it concerns him. Whatever he does directly affects the future and he will need the power in the future," Merlin said solemnly.

"I want to do more to help him," she said as she began to work on the sword.

"We both know you can't do much more than what we planned to do for him. You already stretched thin as it, maintaining Gawain and slowly imparting your blessing while working on his sword."

"I know" she replied dejectedly

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you for the support for the last chapter and I will do my best to address the reviews given to me so far.**

 **Hikari Nova, Lazymanjones96, Ito Uchiha, and genjuki- Thanks**

 **Subzero the Hunter- Updated :D**

 **Zero- Thier maybe be a pairing but i don't think Laeticia will make an appearance**

 **Quick clarification. The Lady of the lake is a title which has been occupied by different women depending on the version and some have Morgan Le fey while others had two ladies of the lakes. The original who gave out the legendary swords and another who trapped Merlin. In this cas,e I'll just say Morgan trapped him.**


	4. Flowers

**Author's Notes** :I **do not own Fate/Stay Night or it associated media such as Fate/Grand Order nor do I own Naruto**

"Again" Naruto yelled out as he struggled to get up.

Gawain watched as his squire demanded another rematch. Truthfully, Naruto was in no condition to continue fighting. Most would retire for the night but Naruto just continued to work at it until he literally collapsed some days. Though this unusual drive has increased ever since they first met. Which has sparked some of Gawain curiosity...He knew why he wanted to get stronger...but there was something else driving it.

"Very well, but Naruto may I ask you something"

"Sure, huh huh... ask away." Naruto said as he launched himself at Gawain.

Gawain countered the sloppy assault by simply blocking each slash.

"I may not be the best with words and poetry, but what is driving you to do all of this?" Gawain questioned as continued to fight defensively.

"I'm not sure myself," Naruto said as Gawain suddenly became more proactive and increased his speed. "But besides the responsibility and the people I care about... there is something I crave...I'm not sure what it is Gawain...but its something that makes me happy...Do you know what it is Gawain?"

"I see..."Gawain pondered till he realized what to ask next, "could you describe this happiness?"

"It...fills the emptiness within me. It makes me feel warm and giddy. Its something I know I want to pursue...It's just something...It's just I can not put a name on it" Naruto said seriously as he met Gawain's increased speed with his own as he began to go all out.

Meanwhile took these words into consideration as began to effortlessly dodge, parry, and counter Naruto's strikes as his instincts took over the fighting while his mind continued to ponder what Naruto just described until slowly a smirk began to form.

"I see perhaps, you have picked up an interest in in the fairer sex?" Gawain suggested as he knocked Naruto's practice blade out of his hand.

Naruto just stood there for a few seconds as began to process what Gawain said until he came to a formal conclusion "I see, I shall test your theory, Sir Gawain" he responded as he marched off to test his theory.

Gawain proudly watched as his little squire was becoming a man until Naruto came running back and asked: "Um.. whats a good way to test your theory?"

"Sigh, we got a long way to go, but you could ask a girl out on a date and see how it goes," Gawain suggested.

"Hmm, very well" Naruto replied before marching off again.

* * *

"Excuse me, Sakura-Chan" Naruto asked to get her attention as hid some flowers behind his back.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sakura replied with a hint of confusion as over the years Naruto's obsession with her severely decreased over the years, but still, what does the idiot want now? She had made clear a few years ago that she would never date him, so what does he want now.

"Would like to go on a date with me?" Naruto asked as he held out some flowers.

Sakura really wanted to yell at him now as she thought she got through to the numbskull that she would never ever, ever consider dating him.

"No, since Sasuke is so much better you," she said smugly as she expected the idiot respond indignantly that he would win her heart or say something bad about Sasuke and then she would punish him.

But instead, Naruto just shrugged and said " Alright, well it was worth a shot, have a nice day" before walking away.

"Wait, why aren't you fawning over me anymore?" Sakura blurted out as she was so used to the routine they did a few years ago and it really annoyed when it suddenly became less frequent plus it helped her ego...just abit.

Naruto just turned around "No use going after someone who doesn't feel the same way, you know but anyway have a good day." simply replied before heading off leaving a confused Sakura alone.

"Things really have changed...sigh." she said dejectedly.

Meanwhile, Naruto still wanted to test out Gawain's hypothesis so if Sakura does not have anything to do with him, so...

"I really don't know any other girls, but who was Sakura's friend again...hmm Iwo...Ilo? No it's Ino and then theirs that strange girl that sometimes stalks me, Hinata. And then... I seem to unable to recall many of my classmate's names. Well guess I'll ask one of the two and see how it goes since is not like have much to do today." Naruto monologue to himself until he walked into somebody causing the two of the two crash into the street and a sudden shattering of pottery.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I was lost In thought...and-"Naruto stammered as he realized he found himself in a precarious position that required a strategic withdrawal.

"Naruto...!"A familiar voice growled out.

"Oh hi, Ino-san...ugh these are for you," Naruto said as tried to salvage the situation.

Ino looked at Naruto's face and couldn't help but laugh a bit at the situation, as nearly every girl who figured out that Sasuke would never give them the light of day was going after Naruto, but Naruto would always innocently reply to their advance or politely decline the more forward advances. And now here he is with flowers in his hand asking her out on a date.

"Umm, Ino-san are you alright?"

"Hahaha, I'm fine but your going have to make it up to me. I mean that boutique took a lot of time to make you know?"

"I'm not sure how I can make it up to you but would go out with me to Ramen Ichiraku we can discuss how I'll repay you there?"

"Sure, I'll be there at seven," she said as she rushed off to get ready.

"Strange" was the only thing Naruto could come up with as he replayed their quick conversation. In any case, it seems like she did not really care about the vase and flower arrangement as she did specify and monetary amount or service. "Oh well, I guess I should dress up a bit as I heard that the type of thing you are supposed to do on a date."

* * *

"So your family runs a flower shop?"

"Yup I sometimes help out here and there when I'm free." Ino explained as she took another sip of her ramen.

'Dates are hard' Naruto thought to himself as he quickly running out of talking points plus while he felt physically attracted to her its not the same feeling he has been searching for these past few months.

"So, Naruto do you think you will ace the graduation test?" Ino asked as the test was only a few months away as she felt a bit nervous about it.

"My chakra control is getting there, but I believe I should be able to ace any practical test. If I might ask, how do you personally feel about it?" Naruto explained.

"I feel great as I have near perfect chakra control and I have studied hard for the exam" Ino bragged as she suddenly felt confident about the test.

"I like your confidence, it suits you" Naruto commented as he finished his third bowl of ramen

"How so?"

"Hmm, it really brightens up your expression, plus the way it makes your eyes twinkle a bit makes your face memorizing" Naruto stated as matter of fact.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I figured out how you can compensate me?"

"Really how much do I owe you" Naruto wondered as the conversation suddenly switched from exams, Ino face to compensation for a pot of flowers.

"I want a kiss on the cheek" Ino proclaimed as the date went well in her opinion.

Suddenly she felt a pair of lips on her cheeks and it felt amazing.

"So did I win another date?"

"You won a few more, but they better be as good as this one."

"They will be, but better." Naruto assured her.

"I'll hold you to that, but I gotta go before dad gets angry that I am out past curfew."

"I see, would you like an escort back home" Naruto offered.

"No, it's fine I am a kunoichi so I can handle walking myself home." Ino declined as she sorta told her parents she was shopping, and they would be a bit suspicious if they saw boy escorting her home. Plus there are Chunin patrols to make sure nothing bad happens to Konoha's populace.

"Very well, have a good night Ino." Naruto responded.

"Thanks, good night to you too." Ino said before dashing off.

"That went a bit better than I thought it would." Naruto said to himself as he headed home.

* * *

Even though it wasn't love or physical attraction that he was seeking, that feeling at the end of the felt like what he was looking for. As he mulled over it over and over again his mind began to slowly wander back to that accursed dream.

Again...it was the same dream again..the dream of a red fox and a lone warrior standing against a white throne. Naruto looked too his right saw the Kyuubi walking with him towards the throne. As always the throne was pure white, but the man on the throne looked the same as always...blurry...very blurry. Naruto was unable to make any distinguishing details on the man that would reveal his identity, however one thing was for certain. Deep down he knew He would confront the man, but... how the confrontation would go... was something he was unsure of. As Naruto was nearing the part of the dream where the man would begin to speak, lines began to randomly appear linking himself to the man himself, but suddenly the world began to shift into a tower and a sea of flowers.

"Sorry to interrupt your dream, but I have a few things I like to discuss with you Naruto," a whimsical voice said softly.

Naruto turned around and saw a man with luscious, long, white hair and an equally white cloak.

"You must be Magus of Flowers," Naruto said not amused.

"Hmm, most people would act in awe and wonder in seeing me?" Merlin said deadpanned and acted a little hurt but continued on anyway "In any case, you can call me Merlin as I don't do well with formalities."

"Very well Merlin, how can I be of assistance ?" Naruto politely asked.

"Besides freeing me from this prison, there is not much you could help me with. Though if you could bring the entire collection of the Icha Icha series I would be eternally grateful." Merlin replied in a sing-song voice.

"Donst your clairvoyance allows you to peep anyone you want Merlin?" Naruto asked as Vivian had explained some of the well-known abilities of the Magus of Flowers.

"True it does allow me to see all of the present, but literature is its own art form? and sometimes fiction is better than reality in my opinion. Don't you agree? Merlin replied as a voice began to get slightly more serious.

"I suppose" Naruto replied quietly.

"Well, then let's get to business. The sword that Vivian and I have been working is near-complete." Merlin stated as he pulled out the partially completed sword.

The sword itself was still missing the cross guard and the hilt but even Naruto could tell it was a masterpiece in the making with its intricate details, runic inscriptions and what felt like powerful enchantments.

"Yup, top of the line work, took me and lil Viv a millennia to craft but hey I thought it was well worth the effort, in fact, this is my second attempt at an artificial noble phantasm-" Merlin Bragged.

"Excuse me Merlin, but I must ask but what do you mean by artificial noble phantasm?" Naruto asked as he knew about regular phantasms from Gawain and Vivian but what exactly is an artificial one.

"Hmmm I guess you could say it is merely a re-purposed noble phantasm, but the noble phantasm I originally used to make your blade was originally shattered so I took my time reforging it anew," Merlin explained

"I see who was the original owner of the shattered noble phantasm?" Naruto asked as he was interested in the history behind the blade.

Merlin smiled fondly of such memories of the original owner that he nearly made himself look a fool by spacing out for an extended amount of time.

"Know that I remember, why it was the King of Knights himself that owned the blade so long ago," Merlin replied hoping Naruto would not catch on the mighty Magus of Flowers is prone to spacing over fond memories...and hopefully he does not figure he was particularly bad at incantations as he was prone to biting his tongue.

Naruto stared at the blade in wonder as he heard many tales from Gawain about the King of Knights. A king he described as fair, wise, powerful and above all a role model for any up and coming knight.

"Can I pick it up?"

"Sure why not." Merlin replied as he handed the blade to Naruto.

As soon Naruto picked it up he felt something...something that began to fill up that hole he has been feeling.

"What is this feeling?" he asked aloud, in wonder and awe.

"That, Naruto, is the thing I spend centuries on."Merlin replied as he took back the blade from Naruto.

"What is it!?" Naruto asked again as he was beginning to lose his patience with the Magus of Flowers.

Merlin merely looked at the knight in training with a bit pity before explaining "To explain what it is, I will have to explain what I am, what the enemy that threatens humanity is, and then what you are." Merlin paused for a second before continuing. "I am a half-incubus, half a male sex demon half a human. My existence is fundamentally inhuman, I am being that consume dreams." Merlin said as watched Naruto face contort and twist as he began to understand what he truly is.

"I can essentially understand human emotions, but cannot truly sympathize with it as it feels alien to me. With this, in mind, I can normally be considered an identical being with Beasts, an adolescent life form of a higher order that is certified as an enemy of humanity. The beast that is going to incinerate humanity is the Beast of Pity, Goetia, and he is our enemy, but you will never be able to confront him-"

"If he is our enemy then we should strike preemptively and strike him down before he gets a chance." Naruto answered.

Merlin chuckled a bit as he remembered how Artoria acted in her youth. "While it sounds like a sound plan Naruto, you are missing a few pieces fundamental in forming a plan of action. Such as the location of Goetia and the fact we do not have the strength to face him head-on."

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Naruto asked in frustration as he began to pace around the room.

"Simple we continue the plan, Vivian explained it to you right?"

Naruto nodded before taking a seat as he let in the information he was given so far settle in.

"Well then, Goetia if going to try to destabilize as much history as possible so he will most likely distort and create as many singularities as possible so that the chances of failure are slim to none, but this is where you come in." Merlin said as he continued to observe Naruto. "Remember when Vivian first showed you the past?"

"Yes, I do," Naruto said he tried to keep his emotion in check as he remembered what happened.

"Besides sadness, anger, and happiness, but secretly you felt relief. As those memories proved, were more than simple drunkards as some of the villagers of Konoha have said from time to time when they were not ignoring your existence."

"What does that have to do with anything," Naruto yelled at the wizard as he began to feel exposed.

"Everything." Merlin said solemnly before continuing "The day you became the container for the Kyuubi, fate directly intervened and changed the reaper death seal into something else that looks similar to it but acted entirely different-"

Naruto's mind went into overdrive until he concluded: "What your saying is..."

"That you are not entirely human" Merlin finished the sentence before putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"For those who can see concepts of the world, they would be able to tell, you are directly related to beasts themselves in that you're tied to concepts such as Beast One is to Pity and Beast Three is to Lust, but you are directly tied to the concept that mankind strives for... Victory. You felt Victory itself when those memories proved those villagers wrong, you felt it when you kissed your date. How the Kyuubi plays into this, I am not entirely sure. But I have felt your meeting with him will be sooner rather than later. The sword is tied to that concept due to its connection to the Root. The sword gives you an option that you will discover in the darkest of times...so when the times comes that option will present itself." Merlin finished explaining.

Merlin expected the boy cry or perhaps be confused at the situation but instead, he saw a look of acceptance and acknowledgment.

"I see, but does that not mean I am void of humanity?' Naruto asked as he felt like he already knew the answer.

"No, in fact, you are more human than I can ever be. No matter how hard I try I can never fully sympathize with humans while you on the other hand, can. There're many more things that tie you as more human than beast but you can still acknowledge that you are different in that fate is directly tied you as well in that you alone have the most power to change the future for better or for the worse."

There was a few moments of silence as the boy knight and the wizard just stared of awkwardly as it went a little too deep in Merlin's opinion, but for Naruto, he finally understood what that feeling was and it was relieving a way for him.

Breaking the ice, Naruto asked, "So...ugh what else can the sword too?"

Breathing a sigh of relief in the slight topic change, Merlin replied: "Well it can channel your chakra and-"

The two continues to talk throughout the night, discussing what sword can do what Naruto would be learning from Vivian and Gawain until it was morning.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you for the support for the last chapter and I will do my best to address the reviews given to me so far. Also thank you guys for your patrince as life gets busy and updates are slow.**

 **Genjuki and bladtri- thank you**

 **Guest and holyknight5- thank you for your input**

 **Ezekeal- Thank for the compliment**


End file.
